


A Dance as Old as Time

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Doctor walks into a bar ... and meets a very different Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance as Old as Time

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 10

She sat at the bar, smoking a long-handled cigarette. She had hair the color of a black hole's heart, and eyes like glacial ice.

The Doctor wasn't fooled; she'd recognize the Master anywhere or anywhen, even if he was also a she. (And she didn't want to think about the implications of them both having female regenerations at the same time.)

The Master looked over, gaze drawn like iron filings to a magnet. She stood, and the Doctor couldn't help noticing her long legs, the fit of her black dress.

She found herself smiling. It was time to dance again.


End file.
